El esclavo ideal
by Juvia Agreste
Summary: Nunca nadie hubiera predicho eso. Ni siquiera Hanji se atrevía a contradecirlo. Levi había tomado su decisión. –Eres mio, ¿me entendiste? –Si, Amo Levi. Solo había alguien capaz de pararlo, y estaba inclinado con una cadena en su cuello siendo sostenida por su nuevo amo. –Levanta la cabeza, Eren. (UA)


**_El pequeño lobo solitario_**

 ** _Nunca nadie hubiera predicho eso. Ni siquiera Hanji se atrevía a contradecirlo. Levi había tomado su decisión. –Eres mio, ¿me entendiste?_**

 ** _–_** ** _Si, Amo Levi. Solo había alguien capaz de pararlo, y estaba inclinado con una cadena en su cuello siendo sostenida por su nuevo amo. –Levanta la cabeza, Eren. (UA)_**

Aclaración. Los personajes principales no me pertenecen. Son exclusivamente de Hajime Isayama. Los demás si.

Levi estaba aburrido, odiaba todo. Estaba cansado de someter a mujeres que hacían todo para complacerlo y los hombres no eran lo suyo. Se levanto y decidió dar un paseo por los jardines de su mansión. Sin darse cuenta, llego a la parte trasera de este. Observó el pasaje. Estaba rodeado de arboles, no sabía porque, pero el lugar lo tranquilizaba, le traía recuerdos de una vida pasada, tal vez.

Cerró los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la naturaleza. El ruido de las hojas cayendo, el viento silbando...

Abrió sus ojos y frente a él estaba la visión de una chica de pelo pelirrojo ligero, de tez pálida, que le llegaba a los hombros. Esa joven tenía unos ojos ámbar. Le sonreía tímidamente y le sostenía la mano izquierda, en donde traía un anillo plateado. Él le sonreía y caminaban por el jardín, ella se detenía de vez en cuanto para admirar las flores. Luego, se levantaba y seguía caminando junto a él.

Levi solo la mira.

-Petra...

Un ruido de pisadas lo traen de regreso. Se voltea y ve a su maestro Hanji corriendo hacia ella; "se ve ridículo", pensó Levi.

Con su cabello amarrado, sus lentes agitándose con riego de caerse y enfundada en un vestido color caqui que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y trastabillaba con esas zapatillas que le lastimaban.

-¿En serio tienes que usar un vestido? es grotesco de solo mirarte. Le dijo Levi en cuanto llego con él.

Hanji respiraba agitadamente.

-Jo...Jódete, y oye, no lo grites, recuerda que todos creen que soy mujer. Y es mejor que crean eso. No nos conviene que papi Erwin sepa que tu maestra en realidad sea un hombre. Recuerda, está absolutamente prohibido que los hombres enseñen.

-Si sabes eso, ¿por qué no dejas el trabajo y haces otra cosa?

Hanji se recuperó y lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio estas aquí? No me digas que estas nostálgico.

Levi no respondió.

"Maldito, esquivó el tema", pensó. En vez de eso, se dio la vuelta y observó el jardín de Azucenas.

-Eran sus favoritas- murmuro- todos los días, venía a regarlas, en Invierno, Verano… se emocionaba mucho cuando llegaba la primavera. Salía corriendo para verlas florecer…

Levi hizo un deje de sonrisa.

-Vamos Levi, sonríe- insistió Hanji- no quieres que tu hermosa prometida te vea con esa cara de amargado que te traes todos los días.

-No es como si me importara. – Levi volvió a la frialdad de siempre- De todos modos no es como si me agradara. Es más, la odio.

-Me alegra sabe que es mutuo el sentimiento.

Una voz llamo sus atenciones. Se voltearon y vieron a Mikasa Ackerman caminando hacia ellos. Estaba vestida con un hermoso conjunto. Un vestido de color azul cielo, su sombrilla era de color blanco y resaltaba con el vestido. Su pelo negro le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de un negro tan oscuro como la noche. Se paró a lado de Levi y lo miro.

Sus estaturas no coincidían, eso era evidente. El media 1.60, relativamente pequeño, ella media 1.70.

A pesar de los 10 cm que los diferenciaban, a Mikasa le divertía burlarse de Levi.

Por ende, sonrió. E hizo una mueca burlona.

-Es obvio que nosotros nunca nos enamoraremos. Tu eres pequeño- Levi frunció el ceño- De pelo negro, rapadas las sienes como si fueras un soldado, y lo tienes liso, cosa que muy pocos hombres tienen. Ojos verde-oliva. Y siempre tienes cara de estar odiando todo lo existente.

-Y tu, mi querida Mariposa asquerosa, eres moleta, desesperante, tienes siempre el ceño fruncido, como si olieras mierda a diario y en todo momento.

Hanji suspiro. La relación de esos dos nunca cambiaria. Así demostraban su odio mutuo.

-Por cierto, Enano.- Mikasa sabía que Levi odiaba que le dijeran así. Y como era de esperarse, este se enojó.- Quiero saber si puedo quedarme a dormir hoy

La inesperada petición de Mikasa le intereso tanto a Hanji como a Levi. ¿Qué era tan importante para ella como para quedarse en un lugar que ella odiaba?

-¿Por qué deseas quedarte?

-Es solo que necesito un lugar que no sea mi hogar

-¿Acaso te volviste a pelear con tu padre?

-Eso no importa- dijo al fin, luego asintió con su cabeza.

Levi suspiro. Ahora tenía que lidiar con el famoso Hernán Ackerman por la rabieta que tuvo su hija de 25 años.

-Bueno, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí afuera. Vamos adentro. Si mal no recuerdo, tengo clase con la maestra- recalco la palabra maestra, obteniendo un gruñido por atrás- me toca practicar el piano.

Dirigió una última mirada al jardín antes de abandonarlo.

Empezó la hora de práctica, y Mikasa estaba aburrida. Decidido dar una vuelta por la mansión.

Abrió puertas y puertas que parecían no llevar a ningún sitio. Llego a la azotea, y tomo el pomo de la puerta. No se abrió, es más, ni se movió.

Empujó con poca fuerza; al observar que no se iba a abrir, decidió usar la fuerza bruta. Ella no era ningún ángel que no se sabía cuidar.

Empujo con tanta fuerza que cayo cuando la puerta se abrió.

al levantar la vista, pudo vislumbrar una habitación que, a juzgar por las capas de polvo, no era habitada por un tiempo.

Se levantó y observó una cama arreglada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser utilizada. Había un tocador con el espejo roto en la esquina derecha superior. Al acercarse a él, pudo encontrar un espejo de mano, estaba maravillosamente adornado; era de un color lila con morado claro con toques de pedrería esparcidos por todo el mango. El problema era que estaba sucio. Lo dejo en donde estaba y sujetó un anillo de plata que estaba desgastado por los años.

Lo acercó mas a ella y descubrió que en el interior del anillo estaba algo escrito. Se acerco a la ventana para dar mas luz.

 **Tu possèdes la clé de mon cœur** _. L &P (1)_

Mikasa no entendía. ¿Eso era francés? ¿De quién se supone que era el anillo? ¿Por qué lo tenía Levi? ¿Qué eran ese L&P? Eran demasiadas preguntas para que un pequeño hombre no dijera nada.

-No puedes estar aquí.

Mikasa soltó el anillo por el pánico de esa voz fría e indiferente.

-Levi…yo, estaba aburrida y…

-¿Por qué te estas excusando? Yo solo venía a buscarte por que desapareciste. Es molesto andarte buscando, si te pasa algo, tu padre me mata.

Mikasa frunció el ceño.

-Perdón por molestarte.

-No importa, sal, no está permitido entrar aquí

-Levi- Mikasa le pregunto mientras se dirigían al salón- ¿de quién era ese anillo?

-De nadie.

-Mmm…

Todo transcurrió sin problemas durante la cena. Al momento de ir a la cama, Levi se sentó en su sillón y miro en dirección a la gran ventana que abarcaba su habitación en el segundo piso.

Apago las luces y dejo que la oscuridad lo envolviera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a pensar en el recuerdo de la tarde.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no escucho cuando la ventana se abrió y el viento se rozó la piel de Levi.

Cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él estaba un joven de unos 24 años arrodillado con el cabello café, liso y corto, tenía unos ojos de color verde que brillaban en la luz de la luna, que curiosamente quiso aparecer en ese momento.

Como buen guerrero, Levi no demuestra sus emociones, aun si esta triste, deprimido, enojado. Son pocas las veces que demuestra algo, aun mas pocas las personas que llegan a verlo.

Y esta vez, que nadie lo estaba viendo, se dio el lujo de mostrarlas.

Abrió los ojos y la boca ligeramente.

Rápidamente se recompuso y pregunto al extraño.

-¿Quién eres?

Levi pudo notar que el chico estaba en harapos, literalmente. Usaba una camisa rota, su pantalón estaba rasgado y no usaba zapatos.

El chico solo lo miraba, no hablaba, no pestañeaba, no parecía respirar.

-Yo no tengo nombre, amo.

Las palabras del joven extrañaron a Levi.

-¿Cómo que no tienes nombre? ¿No te dieron uno cuando naciste?

-No, amo- respondió el castaño.

-¿Es que no tienes padres?

-No, amo- contesto de nuevo.

Levi suspiro.

-¿Y cómo debo llamarte? ¿Y por qué me dices amo?

-Como el amo desee que me llame. Y porque soy el esclavo fiel del amo.

-¿Quién te envio?

-No lo sé, amo. Pero me dieron esta carta para dársela a usted.

-¿Una carta?

El joven le entrego un sobre a Levi. Este lo tomo, la saco y la leyó:

"Q _uerido Levi:_

 _Te doy este regalo en honor a tu matrimonio. Espero que seas feliz con esa joven. Se ve que es adorable. Este… regalo te puede ayudar en algo. No se para que lo desees utilizar. Pero ahora es tuyo._

 _Con mis mayores desos, Erwin."_

-Ese maldito…

-Y entonces, ¿estas aquí por que te lo ordenaron?

-Mi instinto dice que debo estar con usted y servirle para siempre.

-Conque tu instinto, ¿eh?

Levi lo pensó. Era extremadamente arriesgado quedarse a solas con ese chico que parece se lo dio su padre adoptivo. Pero algo en su mirada le decía que él no haría nada malo.

Finalmente tomo una decisión.

-Eres un esclavo, ¿cierto?

-Así es, amo- respondió el castaño.

-Entonces me perteneces.

-Así es, amo- respondió el castaño.

-Bueno, te llamaras Eren.

-Si amo.

-Mañana te declaro oficial.

-Amo, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Adelante

-¿Tendremos encuentros sexuales?

La pregunta dejo pasmado a Levi. ¿Qué iban a tener que?

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?

-Mi antiguo amo, me usaba para eso. Decía que mi cuerpo era una joya valiosa, y que cualquier hombre me desearía solo para eso.

Levi se sujeto el puente de la nariz con el dedo índice y pulgar.

-No. –dio al fin- tu solo seras mi sirviente.

-De acuerdo.

Al final la curiosidad mato al gato.

-¿Quien era tu antiguo amo?

-El amo Erwin.

Levi sabia que lamenteria haber preguntado, y no se equivocaba.

Ahora sabia que su padre utilizaba al chico de enfrente para saciar su apetito sexual. Genial.


End file.
